Janto Ipod Ficlets
by RacheeRoo
Summary: I've read a lot like this so I wanted to see what the fuss was about... 10 short Janto ficlets based on song titles


**A/N: I feel like I'm missing out, I've read loads of these and they seem like fun so I wanted to do one, despite the fact I have a Zen X-Fi2 not an IPod... ('Zen X-Fi2 ficlets' isn't quite as catchy)**

**So here are 10 song titles chosen by my Zen on shuffle and made into little Janto fics...**

**(Mention of the Doctor and Rose in #6) Rated just to be safe...**

_**Cemeteries of London – Coldplay**_

Ianto walked slowly, almost reluctantly up to the headstone. It was a crisp day, cold enough to threaten snow; he pulled his coat closer to him, attempting to keep the winter chill out. In one hand he held a small bunch of flowers.

He knelt, placing the flowers carefully below the engraved name _Lisa Hallet_; he ran his fingers gently over the letters before closing his eyes and sighing a long, heavy sigh.

Leaning casually on the SUV with his arms crossed across his chest stood Captain Jack Harkness, he had contemplated following the Welshman to the grave but instead chose to take a backseat on this one. He watched as Ianto stalked back through the cemetery to the car. He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around the older man as tightly as he could, pressing his forehead into the rough wool that covered the Captain.

"We could have had her grave closer to home Ianto" he said softly into the other man's hair.

"No" Ianto breathed into Jack's coat, "She died here"

_**Prettiest Star – David Bowie**_

Jack Harkness likes roofs; they're a good place to brood. Normally he would just stand there and watch his city, reflecting on the day, musing what it would be like if Torchwood hadn't saved the day again. But tonight was different, tonight Jack Harkness is not alone and he's not watching the city, no, he's with Ianto Jones and he's looking up into the sky.

It's not raining for the first time in weeks and the air is strangely warm for Cardiff this time of year, the two men lie on the roof of some office building with their hands interlaced and their arms flush against one another.

Jack points at the different stars visible through the smattering of cloud and tells stories about them.

Ianto turns his head so his forehead comes into contact with Jack's temple, he smiles and thinks to himself: _Fuck the stars, I have you._

_**Through the Dark – KT Tunstall**_

There had been many times over the years where Jack woke from the darkness of death completely alone, clutching at nothing, it hurt almost as much to come back as it did to die but he got used to it. It took a while for him to come to terms with the fact that he couldn't die, ever. And after several years of dying in the field and waking up alone he learnt to live with the pain of having nothing to come back for.

Then he found Ianto.

The one man who made it his duty to be there when he woke, to be the one Jack could desperately hold onto as the violent resurrection began.

Jack Harkness couldn't die, ever.

But he'd found something worth coming back for.

_**Little Beast – Elbow**_

Ianto Jones: Impeccably dressed, clean shaven, perfectly groomed, polite, professional, courteous, thoughtful, efficient, hard working, obedient and always on time... except when he's not.

And when he's not, he's Jack's.

_**Scar Tissue – Red Hot Chilli Peppers **_

They were basking in the afterglow of what Jack was pretty sure was the most mind blowing almost-died-saving-the-world-still-running-on-adrenaline sex he'd had in a while. He shifted slightly so that he was on his side with his back against the wall. Ianto looked up at him, a smile ghosting across his lips. Jack splayed his fingers across Ianto's bare chest and leant down to kiss him lazily.

His fingers worked their way down the younger man's abdomen, carefully feeling every contour of his rib cage as he went until the pads of his fingertips ran over a harsher surface, rough in comparison to the perfect skin surrounding it. He paid special attention to this spot, placing butterfly kisses around it like stitches.

He sighed, resting his chin on the Welshman's chest, "I wish I could do more to protect you"

Ianto breathed out a short laugh "It's just a scar Jack" he ran his hand through the immortals hair and pulled him up for another kiss.

_**Parallel Universe – Red Hot Chilli Peppers**_

"_She's fine! Parallel universe!" _The Doctor had exclaimed happily before embracing Jack. Honestly, he was so pleased that she was still alive; it tore at his heart when he read the list of the dead from Canary Warf. Still, he couldn't bring himself to keep thinking that he wouldn't ever see her again.

After the year that never was, the Doctor dropped Jack back to Cardiff, he'd had a lot of time to think over that year and he realised what he needed, he needed his team.

Everything went back to normal pretty quickly, well, normal for the Torchwood team anyway.

On a rare day when the rift seemed to be behaving itself Jack sent the team home early, he waited until he was sure they were all gone before opening the draw in his desk and taking out a woman's tee shirt with the union flag boldly printed on it. He smiled bitterly to himself when he thought of how Rose would have killed him for going through her stuff.

He held it up and buried his cheek in the material, closing his eyes to prevent tears falling. "Who was she?" said a soft voice.

"Rose Tyler" He said in a pride heavy tone.

"What happened to her?" Ianto asked gently, coming to sit on the edge of Jack's desk.

"Nothing, she's fine" He paused, "Living her life"

"Really?" Ianto took the shirt from Jack's vice like grip and held his hands, running his thumbs over Jack's palms.

"In a parallel universe, I'm never going to see her again" his sigh was long and shaky.

"You miss her?"

Jack pulled Ianto down from the desk to sit in his lap; Ianto rested his forehead on Jacks, caressing the back of his neck with his fingertips.

"Yeah, I do"

_**Just a Feeling – Maroon 5**_

Fingers on flesh, flesh on soft duvet or better yet, a hard wood table it doesn't really matter. The feeling of Jack on top of him, inside of him makes him wish it never had to stop. He loves the man trailing kisses down his spine but he'd never admit it, not out loud because what is love but another feeling? And why talk about it when you can just _experience _it.

He doesn't want to change things. Saying those three words screams domesticity to Ianto and that's the last thing he can imagine with Captain Jack Fucking Harkness. No, this is perfect, just him and his Captain kissing and licking and nipping at every sensitive spot as they map each other out. They don't need to say it,

They _feel_ it.

_**Bones – Editors**_

Captain Jack Harkness can safely say that in his substantial life span on Earth he has broken every bone in his entire body, quite frequently all at once.

It hurts. Every single time. Sometimes it kills him instantly. Sometimes it kills him painfully slowly. Sometimes it doesn't kill him at all, which he has decided is a really bitch because waiting for bones to knit back together really isn't fun.

His broken bones always heal, he's been blown up, thrown of buildings, beaten, incinerated, tortured and he can still look in the mirror every morning with a wink and a _"G'morning Handsome" _

But, no matter how many times Captain Jack Harkness can heal his bones, his heart stays broken.

_**3 times and you lose – Travis**_

"Best of 5?" Jack pleaded, "C'mon!" he whined. Ianto couldn't help but think Jack looked utterly ridiculous sat cross-legged completely naked under Tosh's desk moaning like a 5 year old.

"If I play once more and beat you will you _please_ let me claim my prize?" Ianto helped the other man out from under the desk and gave him the best don't-mess-with-me stare he could muster up.

Jack grinned his trademark Harkness grin and pulled a very naked and very bored Ianto Jones close to him so that their hips touched; with one arm around the younger man's waist he carded his free hand through Ianto's hair before attacking his neck with kisses, "Best of 5" he mumbled into the cold flesh.

Ianto pushed the other man away from him and scowled, "I am playing once more and I am winning. I really need to fuck you now" he spoke in the same calm, professional voice that Jack was used to hearing during work, he smirked at the Welshman before kissing him far too chastely and running off to hide.

"You are _not_ winning this round Harkness" Ianto grumbled under his breath before he started counting...

_**Shoot to Thrill – AC/DC **_

"No no no, your stance is all wrong" Jack lined himself up flush to Ianto's back, feeling the man involuntarily shiver as he got close.

"Jack, there was nothing wrong with my stance"

The Captain grabbed Ianto's arm and changed the position, kicking his leg out a little to encourage him to move.

He ghosted his fingers over the hand holding the gun watching it shake slightly when Ianto's concentration lapsed.

Jack's lips where close enough to Ianto's ear for his breath to feel hot and wet, Ianto tried to take a few deep breaths without Jack noticing but failed,

"Relax" Jacks voice like honey dripping down his neck; it did nothing for his aim.

He couldn't take it much longer so he shot the gun without any finesse; it missed the target by a long shot.

The bullet hadn't even had time to ricochet off the wall and onto the floor before Ianto had turned and thrown the man behind him onto the unforgiving concrete floor.

Jack smiled into the brutally fierce kiss, he definitely liked weapons training with Ianto best.

**-Fin!**

**Hope you liked it... I sure had fun writing it**


End file.
